


Breakfast in Bed (Valentine's Day Special)

by StrawberryAeris



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Hollow Knight Silksong (Video Games)
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Food, Post-Silksong, Queen Hornet (Hollow Knight), Queen Lace (Hollow Knight) - Freeform, Spider Hornet, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryAeris/pseuds/StrawberryAeris
Summary: Hornet plans to surprise Lace with making her a Valentine's breakfast in bed, but doesn't really go so well when her friends and relatives wanted to join in on her fun.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Breakfast in Bed (Valentine's Day Special)

Morning arrived at the new and approved Hallownest. Small bugs flew and sang their little tunes. It was a special day today, for it was Valentine's Day. A lot of the citizens had a lot of plans on how they would spend their time with their significant others, families, and even with themselves.

The soft, dim light beamed into the queens' room, waking the sleepy glow flies within the room up.

Hornet slowly opened her eyes, waking from a dream she had. She looked down a bit, noticing that Lace was still asleep in Hornet's spoon, face buried in her chest. Hornet, realizing she was awake, smiled and nuzzled a bit closer to Lace's forehead and descended a bit more under the covers.

As comfortable and sleepy as she was, they needed to get up at some point, or at least she needed to. As Hornet was about to shut her eyes again, she saved herself from falling back asleep by remembering what day it was. 

Her eyes shot open, and she rose up a bit from the bed. She then looked back down at Lace, hoping she didn't wake her up. Thankfully she didn't. She remembered how exhausted Lace was last night. She was also still hungry, but her exhaustion got the best of her and just wanted sleep.

Hornet slowly moved her other arm from under Lace, trying her best not to wake her up. Lace was in a heavy sleep, thankfully, so she was able to free her arm. She stared at her sleeping wife for a second, then gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before getting up. She then proceeded to slowly get out of bed. She put on her cloak, then headed out of their room.

Pharloom's citadel knight, now former knight and guardian of her and Lace, stood by their doorway as usual, still pretty tired. They noticed Hornet open the door and proceed to exit out of it.

They stood tall, "Oh, good morning, your majesty-"

"Don't wake her up," Hornet ordered as she made her down the hall.

Her knight watched as she went, confused. But they did as she ordered. Ogrim poked his head from around the corner, also a bit confused for he heard. "Must be one of those days, hoho," he said to the knight.

-

Hornet was now in the kitchen, staring at the cupboards, pondering on how to start.

She tapped her claws against her chin, then heard someone enter the kitchen. It was Shakra, poking her head through the door, then noticed Hornet was in the room.

"Oh hey, squirt," Shakra spoke as she continued to enter the kitchen, "What're you doing in here?"

"I'm trying to figure out what to make Lace for breakfast," Hornet answered as she continued to gaze at the cupboards. Shakra approached her, "Ah. But don't you think you can tell your chefs what you want to make for her and they can just make it?"

"No no, I wanna make it myself."

"Ah," Shakra nodded, understanding her completely.

"I'm just trying to think of what to make for her."

"Do you know what she usually likes for breakfast? Her favorite even?"

"Uhh…" Hornet tapped her claws against the counter, "All I can really think about is pancakes. Or was it waffles? I know there was sausage and berries involved."

"So either pancakes or waffles?"

"Yeah…"

"Let's just try pancakes. They're easier."

"Ok," Hornet nodded. She bit one of her claws to help her think for a moment. "Do you need any help at all?" Shakra spoke.

"If you really insist, then you may," Hornet said as she started by grabbing some bowls. "But we'll have to be quick, I don't want her to wake up yet."

"Oooh, breakfast in bed. I see," Shakra said with realization. She went silent for a second, then her eyes widened a bit, "Wait, do you even know how to cook any of these?"

"I mean, I know how to  _ bake _ , but I know  _ some things _ that I can cook," Hornet answered.

Shakra took that as a no. Though practically all of the things they listed were very simple to prepare, she still insisted to aid Hornet with making breakfast.

Hornet placed down the bowls she grabbed onto the counter to then go to grab some ingredients for the batter. She paused for a second. “Oh,” she said softly as she started to skitter towards one of the large cabinets. Shakra watched her open the cabinet’s doors and climb on the shelves as she was grabbing some flour.

Though Hornet was growing in height and a tad bit taller than the average bug, she was still pretty short. Shakra snickered as she watched Hornet try and climb up the shelves.

“Need any help?” she asked with a smirk.

“No thank you,” Hornet answered as she used her upper back legs to boost her upwards. She grabbed a full binder filled with recipes and made her way back down. She hurried over to the counter, placed the binder down, then opened it in search for a pancake recipe. 

Shakra placed the flour down and put a hand under her chin, “Whatcha looking for?”

“I’m looking for pancake recipes to see if there’s any different types,” Hornet said as she kept flipping through pages.

Shakra made a concerned face, “Why? Is Lace allergic to anything?”

Hornet paused for a moment: She never really thought about Lace’s allergies, at least ones that involved food. She knew Lace was pretty sensitive to some other things such as heavy smoke and ashes, but she never really thought about what she would be allergic to food-wise.

“Uh,” Hornet hesitated, “Well, I’m not sure. At least not with food.”

“Hmm...You said she likes berries, right?”

“Correct.”

“We can try and make blueberry pancakes or something.”

“Let me see if it’s in here though,” Hornet proceeded to look through the recipes until she could find it. “Aha! Here we go,” she exclaimed as she found the recipe for blueberry pancakes.

Some time went by as they were making the pancakes, as they were now pouring parts of the batter onto a skillet. The kitchen door opened again to invite in another guest.

“Something smells nice in here,” Sherma stated to himself as he entered in. He looked over to see Hornet and Shakra cooking over by the ovens. “Oh there you guys are!”

The two women glanced over at him, noticing he was here. “I was wondering where you guys were!” Sherma continued.

“Hey kiddo,” Shakra greeted him, “What are ya in here for?”

“I wanted to wake you guys up to say ‘Happy Valentine’s Day,' but I didn’t know where either of you two were. But then I smelt pancakes as I was looking for you.”

“Well we are making pancakes, so you got that right,” Hornet spoke.

“Ooo can I have some? Please?” Sherma asked, excitement building up in his voice.

“Well, maybe here in a little bit, I’m making these for La-”

“Sure why not? We’re already starting to cook them and we got a lot of batter,” Shakra interrupted Hornet. Hornet looked over back at Sherma, who was politely waiting for her answer. She hummed, "I guess so."

More blueberry pancakes were being made, and Sherma decided to whip out two packs of bacon. "Hey, why don't we make some bacon?" 

“We’re making sausages already,” Hornet said. Before Sherma could respond, the chefs entered the kitchen, prepared to make breakfast for the kingdom’s residents. They then noticed the other three in the room.

“Your majesty?” One of them spoke, “Oh dear, how long have you been in here for? We apologize if we were late-”

“No no, you’re not late or anything. I just wanted to make Lace some breakfast,” Hornet explained.

“She wants to make it herself too, by the way,” Shakra included.

“I see. But we need to make everyone else’s food as well,” the chef pointed out. Hornet tilted her head back: She still isn’t used to living with so many people in one palace. 

“Oo OO! How about we ALL make a special breakfast for everyone we love! We can ALL make pancakes! And waffles! Anything you can think of!” Sherma suggested with joy.

“Sherma!” Hornet wanted to hiss at him, but came out as an annoyed whisper. The chefs all looked at each other, but they all agreed to Sherma’s suggestion.

Hornet sighed, and as time went by, more and more bugs entered the kitchen. Practically the majority of the palace were in the kitchen. Hornet really wanted to just make Lace a quick breakfast in bed and get out, but ended up helping everyone with a big Valentine’s breakfast. She could leave if she wanted to, but she felt like it would’ve been rude to not help out. 

She was getting a little paranoid though, due to all of the noise they were making. Though cooking is a noisy process, of course, but Hornet was  _ really _ worried about Lace waking up to it or to the smell all of the food gave off.

She then heard a chef accidentally drop a pan near where Sherma was, making a loud clang. “Uh oh,” Sherma responded. “Guys!” Hornet raised her voice. The chef held their hand up, “Sorry, your majesty!”

“I-It’s fine, just keep it down and be careful, will you?”

“Yes, terribly sorry, your majesty!”

-

Back in her and Hornet’s bedroom, Lace slowly opened her eyes, now waking up. She noticed that Hornet wasn’t in bed with her. 

“Hornet?” She said softly as she patted where Hornet was. She got up a bit to look around the room to see if Hornet was even in the room, which she wasn’t. She then smelled the food everyone else was cooking. She got out of bed, decided to keep her nightgown on, and headed for the door.

The knight stood straight back up from where they stood as they heard Lace open the door, “Oh, you’re awake. Good morning, your majesty.”

“Good morning...Do you know where Hornet is?” Lace asked them.

“She went over to the left, but not exactly sure where she is at the moment, but she ordered me to not wake you,” The knight answered her.

“Well, I’m awake. Did she tell you anything else? As if what to do if I woke up?”

“No ma’am, she just bolted away afterwards.”

They then heard a clunk from afar, which then led to muffled yelling.

“Oh dear,” Lace responded.

“Shall we head there?” her knight suggested.

“Yeah.”

They then headed off to where the noise was coming to find out what was making such commotion.

-

Back in the kitchen, some chefs and relatives accidentally made a mess. “Hurry, hurry! Clean it up!” Hornet ordered them in a slight panic. Everyone and everything were all over the place. There was a lot of noise and such going on, but food was heading out of the kitchen.

Lace and her knight entered in and were surprised by all of the chaos going on. They both looked at each other and the knight nodded at her.

“Halt!” Lace ordered, her voice raised.

Everyone and everything froze in their place and all of their eyes were put onto Lace. Hornet gave a nervous smile as she felt sweat building up, “Laaaaaccce. You’re awake.”

Lace raised an eyebrow at her. “A Valentine’s breakfast, your majesty,” a chef clarified to her. “I see. Proceed, just don’t destroy our kitchen, please,” Lace responded. “Yes, your majesty!” Everyone responded as they continued to their work.

Lace then approached her wife, noticing a full tray of food in front of her. It had 2 plates of heart-shaped blueberry pancakes topped with strawberries and some more blueberries, sausage patties on the side, a beverage, and utensils to help consume the food. “I made you breakfast…” Hornet said softly.

Seeing that it was on a tray, Lace smirked, “Let’s head back to our room.”

-

Back in their bedroom, they feasted on their breakfast as they laid upon their bed.

“Sorry for all of the ruckus, I hope that wasn’t the reason you woke up. I wanted to make this a surprise,” Hornet spoke.

“It’s alright, dear. I’m just glad nothing too bad happened while I was asleep… no one got hurt, right?” Lace asked.

“No,” Hornet clarified.

“Ok good. Plus, this is really delicious, love, did you make these yourself?" Lace asked. Hornet nodded.

"They're lovely, thank you."

“Oh, you’re welcome,” Hornet said shyly.

They took another bite of their food before talking again, “Also, I was also gonna keep this as a surprise, but I did plan something for us today,” Lace said.

Hornet gulped down her bite of food, “Really? What is it?"

“Do you mind a little trip outside of this palace? Just you and me having a little vacation, hm?”

Hornet went wide-eyed as she choked on her drink. She didn’t think Lace would have something better in mind. But yet, it _was_ _Lace._

“You’re serious?”

“Mhm. I thought you and me both needed a break from handling this kingdom, so I told Hollow to take charge for the day so we could take a breather.”

“Oh, th-thank you. Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome, dear,” Lace then saw some syrup on Hornet’s cheek, giving her a chance to give her a little kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Hornet,” she said as she leaned to kiss and lick off the syrup on her cheek. Hornet’s face went red, and she covered her cheek with her hand. With that, Lace giggled at her, both of them knowing that she has plenty more of those coming Hornet’s way.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day ^^ <3


End file.
